


Гa§e¬  Sh¤￦

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fisting, or friends with benefists, the tag needs help I'm helping ok or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reader does beautiful, powder colored men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гa§e¬  Sh¤￦

Running as a candidate for Moonbeam City was a life time achievement, your life purpose, and would be the only legacy you think you'd have the possibility of achieving.

And then you got blackmailed.

How Jaxxon got his hands on that video, you aren't sure about but what you were sure about was his promise of releasing it if you continued to run against him. His deal was stop running for mayor, no squealing, and give him all the company he wanted and when he wanted. Anywhere he wanted. If you miss a beat, everyone in the city will know your secret.

 

So here you are, in his office, and its late. The office is dark, the only light coming from the colorful and bright city lights outside. You are both naked and he sits back, relaxed in his plush desk chair. You're on your knees, awkwardly and slowly pumping his cock. When he starts to speak, glaring eyes flicker up to meet his smiling ones. The reflection of the blinds giving him an ominously mysterious look that highlights his usual violet irises to a light orange.

 

"I know you can do better than that." He purred, already very happy and smug with just a warm, pretty hand around his thick cock. You had a great cap on your anger and refused to squeeze the living daylights out of this junk.

Leaning down to swipe the tip of your tongue on the head of his length emits a gruff groan from the mayor and fingers in your hair. You engulf the entire thing to move this along. He shouldn't last long with this. Tongue spiralling around his shaft before pulling up to suck and lick the head.

He gasp and moans the entire time, even chuckling deep in his throat alittle. He somewhat gently tugs up your head by your hair. You would be lying to yourself if you said you weren't pretty turned on right now. You held back a moan as his grip momentarily tightened in your hair.

"You want me to finish soon, huh? Well, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy our first rendezvous, my dear."

He untangles his fingers from your hair and gets up smoothly before bringing you up to meet him by a arm. He pats his mostly clear desk, save for his name plate near the edge. It doesn't take a laser scientist to know that he wants you ass up and face down.

Jaxxon grabs two hand fulls of ass and spreads it, taking every bit of privacy you had left. You bury your face in your arms, shivering at the cold breeze that swept over your holes. Your heart almost breaks out of your chest when hot breath and a warm tongue leaves a wet trail over your spread pussy and asswhole.

 

The mayor focuses on your top entrance and big hands come to hold your hips in place. You can feel him breathe from his nose and the vibrations of his moaning. You want to touch yourself but can't. You probably might not have out of sheer embarrassment if your body wasn't pinned to the desk.

 

His right hand leaves your hip and its like he read your mind because his fingers come to the aid your swelling clit. You gasp and moan, slightly bucking against his face. Soon enough he lets go of your hips entirely to take care of his length. Hes so hard it almost hurts.

With a couple more proding licks and a wet kiss on your tight hole, he stands erect behind you. He holds his cock at the base and slowly works it while opening a near by drawer. He bypasses the condom and just takes out a small tube of lube. He hates condoms and he knows everything about you. He knows you're clean as hell. Its been so long since he fucked bareback. And he'll make sure you'll be his for a long time. "Is this your first time taking it up here?" You can hear the cruel grin in his voice as he probes a wet and cold finger at your entrance.

 

You answer "Yes". Cringing at the intrusion.

 

"I'll do you a favor and take it easy on you this time." He presses through the tight ring at the end of his sentence. He slowly probes and adds a few more fingers while rubbing your button at a moderately tender pace. You bite your bottom lip and start to relax, eventually the intrusion isn't too awful.

He takes out his fingers and replaces them slowly with his cock to the hilt. Your mind screams about the lack of condom besides the burning in your anal cavity. "Uh, what about a condom..?"

He chuckles. "No need for it." His hands go to your tense back and presses you down. He moans when you clench around him. Sweat already forming on the both of you. His hands slide up to your shoulders and lightly massage them as he rolls his hips into you. Soon enough you start to enjoy it against your better judgment.

 

The feeling of him inside you and the massge is overwhelming to say the least but it feels so good. Eo's pace increases and one hand stays on your shoulder,while the other clamps onto your hip.

His eyes near closing, brows furrowed in concentration as he pummels into you. The sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in your ears. You moan, clit itching to be touched. He grabs your arms and pulls you up against his chest. You almost scream when his fingers start to tend to your swollen clit. He peppers your neck with nips and kisses, before his mouth gets to your ear. "I'm so fucking close. You little slut, I saw what you did with the governor. You thought that wouldn't come back to bite you in the ass?" He hisses. He turns around and presses your naked body against the glass window of his office. Luckily the blinds were closed enough. But still the chance of anyone seeing you like this made this fucking even better.

His fingers leave your clit and drive into your pulsing and slick pussy. A shaky breath leaves your lips. His fingers dig deep inside, almost to the knuckle. You have no choice but to close your eyes as they roll back to the back of your head.

 

"You'll never have my city.." He groans and rests his face in your hair, with his last few thrusts but fingers fucking you with moxie. You let out a keen cry as you come around his fingers and feel his hot come. He breathes in the scent of your hair, heart racing, still caught up in euphoria. You hold your self up by the glass window, forehead pressed against it. You shiver when he pulls out, his seed starting to run down your leg.

Your political rival leans up against you, hands on top of yours against the glass, chin on your hot shoulder. "Beautiful." He purrs. To you or the city below is unknown to you.


End file.
